Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are commonly used today as monitors for televisions, computers, laptops, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), among other devices. Typically, liquid crystal display devices include a display panel and a backlight assembly. The backlight assembly provides light to the display panel, and the display panel includes a layer of liquid crystal molecules sandwiched between transparent substrates to modulate light transmission, thereby displaying the desired images.
There are a few different types of backlight assemblies, such as an edge-type backlight assembly where the light sources are positioned along one or more edges of a light guide plate, and a direct-type backlight assembly where the light sources are underneath the display panel. Typically, a backlight assembly includes a substrate unit to which light sources are coupled and a reflective member positioned on the substrate unit to redirect stray light toward the display panel.
Even with the reflective member, some light is still lost (i.e., not directed toward the display panel to enhance image brightness). A way of further reducing light loss is desired.